russelfandomcom-20200213-history
RPN-9 program schedule
About Us RPN is the country's premier sports network willing to accept the KBL, UAAP and MBA. Since the granting of its broadcasting franchise in 1960, RPN has performed as a major player and has been recognized as an innovative pace-setter in the country’s broadcast industry. The network has made its mark in Philippine radio and television history with its string of innovations and achievements which include: : The introduction of state-of-the-art superior color transmission dubbed Accucolor in 1969. : The first remote color transmissions with the latest Outside Broadcast (OB) Van in the country. : The first nationwide TV broadcasts via domestic satellite in 1981. : The longest running top-rating TV series in the 70’s such as John en Marsha and Superstar. : The production of critically acclaimed, distinctly award-winning Filipino mini-series like Malayo ang Umaga, Bisperas ng Kasaysayan, Cebu, Davao and Boracay. : The first record-breaking half-hour daily serial, Marimar – RPN’s “programming coup” in 1996 that dislodged the top two TV networks’ programs in the 6pm timeslot. : RPN was the original home of the top Hollywood TV series MacGyver, Ally McBeal, The X-Files, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Felicity, NYPD Blue, Dharma and Greg and The Practice. These were just few of the shows which became popular to Filipino TV viewers through RPN channel 9. : Batibot and Sesame Street are educational, while they’re targetting toddlers and pre-schoolers. PROFILE: :On June 19, 1960, the Philippine Legislature passed Republic Act No. 2980 which granted RPN a franchise to construct, establish, maintain and operate radio broadcasting and television stations in the Philippines. Once fully operational, it launched its flagship radio station in Manila, DZBI. By 1967, RPN had grown into a full network, operating DZRR in Manila as well as DZAX in Manila, DZAH and DZBS in Baguio, DZTG in Tuguegarao, DZRL in Laoag, and DXDX in Dadiangas. :Since the granting of its first broadcasting franchise in 1960, RPN has performed as a major player and has been recognized as an innovative pace-setter in the country's broadcast industry. :1969 was a signal year in the growth of RPN. It was in this year that the network branched out into television with channel 9 in Manila and channel 12 in Baguio. It was also in 1969 that RPN introduced technical milestones in Philippine television. First, help and funding for the new TV network partly came from ABS-CBN in the form of its old headquarters along Roxas Boulevard and brought in its Toshiba equipment which enabled Channel 9 to telecast in full color. :Accucolor, as its color casting capability was named, was far superior and professional from the test-quality color broadcasts then being run in the country. :Then, RPN brought in the first Outside Broadcast Color Van (OB Van) in the country, making it possible to beam studio-quality broadcasts of news and special events coverage from remote sites. :RPN entered the 1970’s as the country’s premiere radio and television network with the coverage of the times epochal events by its award-winning news and public affairs, it’s TV Hall-of-Fame local and international services, landmark local and foreign entertainment specials and extensive coverage of sporting events, from Philippines Basketball to Munich and Montreal Olympiads. :A decade later, in 1981 RPN introduced another first, when it brought true “networking” to the country as it pioneered the use of domestic satellite to simulcast its primetime block programs over all its TV stations nationwide through its new domestic satellite (DOMSAT) technology, making it possible for provincial audiences to view the same programs at the same time as their Manila counterparts. :Today, RPN continues to provide exceptional broadcasting together with its provincial TV and radio stations nationwide, and its partner Solar Entertainment Corporation. :RPN is also currently one of the media companies under the Presidential Communications Operations Office headed by Secretary Herminio B. Coloma, Jr. OTHER HISTORICAL ACHIEVEMENTS: ' :- Pioneered the TV newscasting came out with the first TV newspaper program: ''Newswatch is known as the longest-running English news program in the Philippines. :- Introduced two of the longest running sitcoms in Philippine TV (John en Marsha and Buddy en Sol). :- Cover live via satellite major sporting events, including the Olympics. :- Came out with Superstar variety program format. :- Launching the longest-running noontime variety TV show on Philippine television: Eat Bulaga! (hosted by Tito Sotto, Vic Sotto and Joey de Leon) :- Use computer graphics in its station breaks, including program plugs and station IDs. :- Launched the first local animation series Ang Panday. :- Made public affairs program more popularly appealing like Tell The People with Julie Yap Daza. :- Introduced the first and award-winning Filipino mini-series such as Malayo Pa Ang Umaga, Bisperas ng Kasaysayan, Cebu, Davao and Boracay. :- RPN also aired anime programming (making them one of the first to do so in the country) in including Macross, Voltes V, Astroboy, Starblazers and 90's anime Dragon Ball Z, and some imported and syndicated programs from the United States. :The network also became home to, from 1978 up to the early 1980s, the Super Sentai series (making it the first in the Philippines to do so, becoming a pioneer in broadcasting tokusatsu and sentai programs in the country in the process). These made it a reason for the network in 1982 to adopt The Leader as its official slogan, coupled with its Number 9 and the red corporate logos, due to its massive successes as the nation's number one network. :- Launched the telenovela genre starting with La Traidora and followed by the phenomenal Marimar, which quickly became a popular program for the network, and setting the trend. :- RPN established itself as the Philippine home network for the best in English programming and telenovelas, coupled with blockbuster movies. '''MISSION: :To provide socially responsible television and radio programs and services are informative, educational, and entertaining in accordance with the highest standards of both the media and advertising industries in the interest of the public we are committed to serve. :CHAIRMAN: :Amb. Antonio L. Cabangon Chua :PRESIDENT and CEO: :Robert T. Rivera Schedule Monday - Friday :4 am - Radyo Ronda Balita Gising (LIVE) (DZKB Radyo Ronda simulcast) :5 am - Home Shopping Network :6 am - RadyoBisyon (simulcast over PTV, IBC and DZKB Radyo Ronda 1422) (LIVE) :7 am - Oras ng Katotohanan :8 am - Karen's World (Eskwela ng Bayan) :8:30 am - :Mon, Wed & Fri: Solved (Eskwela ng Bayan) :Tue & Thurs: Why? (Eskwela ng Bayan) :9 am - Alikabok (Eskwela ng Bayan) :9:30 am - Home Shopping Network :11 am - Miguel Sarne Show (Miguel Sarne) :11:30 am - Kid vs. Kat :12 nn - Bear in the Big Blue House :12:30 pm - EZ Buy :1:30 pm - Vision TV Shopping :3:30 pm - Koko Kwik Kwak :4 pm - Batibot :4:30 pm - :Mon, Tue & Thurs: UAAP (LIVE) (until 6:30 pm) :Wed & Fri: MBA (LIVE) (until 6:30 pm) :6:30 pm - Arangkada Balita (Angelique Lazo) (LIVE) :7:15 pm - :Mon: The Killing :Tue & Thurs: American Idol (live via satellite) :Wed & Fri: MBA (LIVE) (until 9:15 pm) :8 pm - :Mon: Community :Thurs: American Idol (live via satellite) :8:30 pm - :Mon: NCIS: New Orleans :Tue: Agent Carter :Thurs: 24: Live Another Day :9:15 pm - Game Ka, Milyonaryo (Richard Gutierrez) :10 pm - Timeless Love (Kasamang Telenovela) :10:30 pm - Corazón Salvaje (Kasamang Telenovela) :11 pm - Newswatch (Dong Puno) (LIVE) :11:30 pm - :Mon: Tell the People :Tue: RJ Pek TV :Wed: Dee's Day :Thurs: Kasangga Mo Ang Langit :Fri: Isumbong Mo Kay Tulfo :12:15 am to 1:15 am - Home Shopping Network Saturday :6 am - Sharing in the City :7 am - Barney & Friends :7:30 am - The Simpsons :8 am - Sesame Street :8:30 am - Care Bears :9 am - Pokemon: XY :9:30 am - Dragon Ball Z Kai :10 am - Penpen de Sarapen (Carlo Aquino, Kobi Vidanes, Angel Sy, Aaron Junatas, Princess Ortiz, CX Navato, Ashley Sarmiento, JB Agustin, Barbie Sabino and Angelo Garcia) :11 am - KBL (Live via satellite) :1 pm - UAAP Upfront :1:30 pm - UAAP (LIVE) :5:30 pm - Biyaheng Langit :6 pm - Actually, Yun Na! Meganon (Mr. Fu and Pat-P Daza Planas) (LIVE) :6:45 pm - Juan en Sol (Dennis Padilla and Epi Quizon) :7:30 pm - Boses Tinig Pinoy (German Moreno) :8:30 pm - Lovingly Yours, Nora (Nora Aunor with Tirso Cruz III, Christopher de Leon, Lito Pimentel, etc.) :9:30 pm - Kemis: The Bayani Show (Bayani Agbayani) :10:30 pm - Bong Revilla Cinema (Bong Revilla) :12:30 am - Arangkada Balita Weekend (Alex Santos) :1 am to 2 am - Home Shopping Network Sunday :6 am - Shalom :7 am - Oras ng Katotohanan :8 am - Sesame Street :8:30 am - Strawberry Shortcake :9 am - Pokemon: XY :9:30 am - Sunday TV Mass :10:30 am - Daza's Kitchen :11 am - KBL (Live via satellite) :1 pm - In This Corner :2 pm - Pacquiao Flashback :3 pm - MBA (LIVE) :7 pm - The Prince is Right (Zanjoe Marudo) :8 pm - Superstar (Angeline Quinto) :9:30 pm - ONE FC :10:30 pm - Sunday’s Big Event :12:30 am - Arangkada Balita Weekend (LIVE) (Alex Santos) :1 am to 2 am - Home Shopping Network With RPN News Break (from 10am, 12nn, 2pm, 4pm, 9pm and 10pm). Also airs the special coverage from the government such as SONA, election and more from PTV-4. regional network center programs in the RPN provinces. :UAAP Season 78 OPENING SCHEDULE on RPN (9/5/15) :12 nn – Opening Ceremony :1 pm – UAAP Season 78 Primer :1:30 pm – Game 1: UP vs. UE :3:30 pm – Game 2: UST vs. Adamson 'List of RPN talents' * RJ Ledesma * Mike "Pekto" Nacua * Dennis Padilla * Epi Quizon * Richard Gutierrez * Zanjoe Marudo * Angeline Quinto * Vincent Bueno * Bayani Agbayani * Nora Aunor * German Moreno * Aileen Papin * Anthony Castelo * John Nite * Miguel Sarne * Pat-P Daza Planas * Bong Revilla * Mr. Fu * Coleen Mangabat * Mhelrose Uy * Johanna Miranda, Jasper Arizabal and Phoebe Faye de Guzman * Jasmine Santos * Alex Soller * Gina Ventura, Christian Paul Torqueza and Erickson Paulo * Christopher Mendoza * Ian Mendoza * Ian Mark Corales, Drianne Paul Saberon, and Nina Claire Rivaca * Febra Sagarino and Rueda Haictin * Maretchen Vasquez and Esther Martinez 'PROGRAMMING' :Arangkada Balita :Monday to Friday 6:30pm - 7:15pm :RPN news team has always proven to be innovative in its news and public affairs programming. :Often this is the turf of the major news organizations, ABS-CBN and GMA 7, which pride in big-name personalities, state-of-the-art equipment and large work teams. RPN News has made up for the lack of the given with good broadcast writing and content. With the reformat of its station and the shift to more entertainment-based shows, even the news at RPN News has made the change. :RPN's primetime news programs in Filipino, compete against the two giants ABS-CBN and GMA, had all their newscasts in the vernacular. :Arangkada Balita is an hour-long evening Filipino news program that delivers the latest breaking news in the country. Know the facts behind the day's top stories in a flash. :Get your news fast and accurate. It is anchored by the multaward female broadcast journalist Angelique Lazo reported here occurred widely throughout the day :with the help of RPN News and Radyo Ronda correspondents :NewsWatch :Monday to Friday 11:00pm - 11:30pm :In 1970, RPN started the first TV newspaper-format program as the nightly newscast in the country. :Informative, straightforward, unbiased and trusted for years. From the same news organization you have trusted for years comes in another breaking news revitalized, attuned to the times. :Pioneered the TV newscasting as Newswatch aired via domestic satellite, it remains the country's longest-running English newscast on Philippine television will keep you posted on issues of national concern here and around the globe updated on current events. :Anchored by long-time RPN news anchors: veteran news anchorman Dong Puno served recap of the news and reporting. The news program also reporting each time in such networks. :Isumbong Mo Kay Tulfo! :Friday 11:30pm - 12:15am :The public service program where helpless citizens can address their grievances against members of the government and private groups or individuals. Dramatizations or re-enactment are shown to clearly present to the viewing public the abusive treatment done to the complainants. The program features a step-by-step method of how a complaint has been acted upon through the mediation of its highly-efficient staff. The various segments in the program deal with follow-ups on previously aired complaints whose solutions were not immediately shown, the modus operandi of bad elements so that the public can take the necessary precautions. Exemplary deed or heroism shown by policemen are also featured to regain the citizen's respect for our law enforcers especially during these times when considered as corrupt, opportunistic individuals. Ramon Tulfo, veteran police reporter and columnist, hosts the show. :Bong Revilla Cinema sa RPN :Saturday 10:30pm - 12:30am :Pinoy action-packed blockbuster movies is now on The Kasama Network is your primetime treat every Saturday. Featuring the Tagalog movies with critically-acclaimed box-office hits of the legendary from the legendary box-office action star Bong Revilla. :Sunday's Big Event :Sunday 10:30pm - 12:30am :Spend a cozy Sunday night at home as you watch Sunday's Big Event. Catch your favorite movies, concerts, and other specials right in your own living room. Blockbuster hits for your favorite foreign blockbuster films, award-winning films and musical extravaganzas are featured each week for your viewing pleasure. Sit back and relax as you offers the best movies from top foreign movie production companies that is home to the biggest names in the entertainment industry. :MBA :Wednesday and Friday 4:30pm - 6:30pm / 7:15pm - 9:15pm :Sunday 3:00pm - 7:00pm :The Metropolitan Basketball Association is on its 5th year and is definitely pushing for more excitement as it found its new home on RPN. Without a doubt, the MBA fulfills the promise of more than scream-your-lungs-out kind of games. :The better alternative of professional basketball hosts your favorite local teams: LBC Batangas Blades, Cebuana Lhuillier Gems, RCPI Negros Slashers, Pampanga Stars, The Professional Group Davao Eagles, Osaka Pangasinan Waves, Olongapo Volunteers and the Casino Cagayan de Oro Amigos. :Penpen de Sarapen :Saturday 11:00am - 12:00nn :The longest-running children's musical variety show currently being aired in the country. The program features kids as they show their talents in singing, dancing, acting, and hosting. It has become a venue for children who want to hone their skills and talents and become the stars of the future. More than that, the show also trains them to be active and responsible individuals by instilling good values that they should emulate throughout their daily activities. Accredited by the Department of Culture, Education, and Sports (DECS), and has won various awards from award-giving bodies such as the KBP Golden Dove Awards, Catholic Mass Media Awards, and Star Awards for Television. Join the Penpen de Sarapen gang Carlo Aquino with Kobi Vidanes, Angel Sy, Aaron Junatas, Princess Ortiz, CX Navato, Ashley Sarmiento, JB Agustin, Barbie Sabino and Angelo Garcia. See also * Old RPN-9 Sked in 1987 * New Vision 9's March Primetime (1992) * Channel 9 'fights' back * New Vision 9 Sked (July 1994) * RPN: The Network (1994) * RPN's another teleserye My Family's Lover to conquer TV viewing on March 3, 2014 * The Kasama Network rolls out weekend revamp * Value Vision goes every weekday mornings * Is RPN-9 doing anything at all? * Channel 9 premieres impressive lineup * RPN reveals ‘Boses Tinig Pinoy’ champs * Docu-musical for RPN-9's 54th anniversary * In celebration of 18 years of telenovela, RPN relaunched Kasamang Telenovela * RPN-9 progrramming empowers viewers * Alternative fare for 9TV * Superstar goes to High Vocal on Sunday * The first-ever fantasy series I'm a Princesa on August 25 on 9TV * 9TV launches a new kind of teleserye, "Fall in Love for You" * Get a double dose of Kids Weekend on 9TV this September * RPN 9 kicks off New Year Countdown with Kasama stars * RPN-9 REINFORCES NEW IMAGE WITH ITS 9 NEW SHOWS * Nora Aunor Returns Via 'Lonvingly Yours, Nora' Premieres January 17